evildeadfandomcom-20200215-history
Family
"Family" is the first episode of the third season of Ash vs Evil Dead and the twenty first episode overall in the series. It was written by Mark Verheiden and directed by Mark Beesley.https://www.starz.com/series/ashvsevildead/crew It premiered on February 25, 2018. Plot Ash has gone from zero to hero in Elk Grove! With evil defeated and humanity saved, there was only one thing left to do: open a hardware store. His peace is short lived when evil returns with a target close to his heart.https://www.starz.com/series/ashvsevildead/episodes/37258/details Summary Ash Williams is enjoying a greatest moment in his life as a hero of Elk Grove who saved the town from supernatural evil forces. He reopens Brock's hardware store, business is booming, and his deadite hunter-in-training Pablo has opened his own mobile taco trailer. Although Ash has not paid Pablo's salary for a while, Pablo is not complaining: he is glad to be alive and he is alive because of Ash. However Kelly, who got her job as a bouncer, feels restless when not fighting deadites. Meanwhile, an auction was taking place, and a woman named Amy brought the Necronomicon to an auctioner named Stanley Gibson for monetary value. Gibson thoughtlessly read the cite of the Necronomicon (cue the massacre), once again unleashing evil upon Elk Grove. Ruby of the past appears at the ravaged auction. Everyone present at the auction is either dead or dying. After reciting her lists of alias through millenia Ruby demands Stanley that Necronomicon be given to her. Stanley hesitated and Ruby quickly killed him. Elsewhere, Brandy Barr and her friend Rachel Manning were serving detention for graffiti. Brandy wishes to leave Elk Grove and is uninterested in her small town and stories of Ash. Evil makes its way to Brandy's high school, and lays siege to the two teenage girls, with obvious intention of killing them. Ash is contacted by his estranged wife Candace Barr who goes to him for help after receiving a distressed call from her daughter Brandy. Ash and Pablo return to Ash's high school to find Brandy. There Candace reveals to Brandy that Ash is her father. Their reunion is cut short when Brandy's friend Rachel turns into a deadite. Ash and Pablo Simon Bolivar try to fend off Rachel but are attacked by a bunch of the school's instruments. Rachel throws a cymbal at Brandy Barr but Pablo pushes her out of the way. It does slices off Candace's head, much to the horror of Brandy. Ash corners the deadite-Rachel under a harp. Deadite-Rachel then announces their intention: they will wipe out any and all traces of his lineages and deprive Ash of companions. Ash jumps on the harp and the strings slice up Rachel's face to multiple pieces, killing her. Ash is then attacked by the mascot, Cougie. Pablo comes to the rescue by impaling him on his axe. That doesn't stop Cougie but the arrival of Kelly Maxwell and Dalton does. They fire a canister into Cougie's mouth and fire at it causing his head to explode. Kelly reveals that Dalton is part of the Knights of Summeria. Kelly asks who Brandy is and Ash reveals that it's his daughter. Brandy, still distraught over losses of her mother and her friend in one single night, replies to Ash with an F-word. Ash asks if they're up for going up against evil again. They all agree and Ash pulls out a blunt he'd been saving for the appropriate time. He starts to smoke it and turns around and offers Brandy a hit. Cast Starring * Bruce Campbell as Ash Williams * Ray Santiago as Pablo Bolivar * Dana DeLorenzo as Kelly Maxwell * Lindsay Farris as Dalton * Arielle Carver-O'Neill as Brandy Barr * Lucy Lawless as Ruby Knowby Guest Starring * Katrina Hobbs as Candance Barr * Ellie Gall as Rachel Manning * Jeffrey Thomas as Stanley Gibson * Albertine Jonas as Amy * Ross Anderson as minister * Sophie Nathan as sexy clerk Gallery Images AvEDS3RubyPromo.jpg Videos Ash vs Evil Dead Inside the World of Ash vs Evil Dead Season 3, Episode 1 STARZ Trivia * References to Evil Dead II: ** The "Hero From The Sky" Necronomicon page that first appeared in Evil Dead II is seen. ** The piano playing by itself after the Deadite Rachel gets up is possibly a reference to the scene from Evil Dead II when Ash sees the piano in The Cabin play itself. * References to other Ash vs Evil Dead episodes: ** Deadite Rachel sings the "Ashly Slashy" rhyme heard throughout Season 2. ** Pablo is seen operating a "Pablito's Fish & Chips" stand outside Ash's store, something he mentioned wanting to do in the Season 2 episode Ashy Slashy. References Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes